Described herein is a method for operating a virtual reality system, and a virtual reality system.
A virtual reality can be represented through a virtual reality system, wherein the term virtual reality usually denotes the representation and simultaneous perception of reality in terms of the physical properties thereof in an interactive virtual environment that is computer-generated in real time.
Virtual reality systems may include virtual reality glasses for displaying a virtual environment. Virtual reality glasses are a specific form of a so-called head-mounted display, which is a visual output unit worn on the head. It presents images on a screen near the eyes or projects them directly onto the retina. In this case, virtual reality glasses additionally also have sensors for detecting movements of the head. The display of calculated graphics can thus be adapted to the movements of a wearer of the virtual reality glasses. As a result of the physical proximity, the displayed image surfaces of head-mounted displays appear considerably larger than free-standing screens and in the extreme case even cover the entire field of view of the user. Since respective displays of virtual reality glasses follow all head movements of a wearer as a result of the head posture, the wearer is given the sense of moving directly in a computer-generated image landscape.
A person who has put on virtual reality glasses can usually move in a specific detection region within which reliable position detection for the virtual reality glasses and thus also for the person is possible. Consequently, movements of the person can be converted into corresponding virtual movements within a virtual environment displayed by using the virtual reality glasses. By way of example, a virtual object displayed within the virtual environment, for example a virtual motor vehicle, can thereby be examined from various virtual observation positions.
In this case, in the event of a corresponding movement of the person who has put on the virtual reality glasses, it can happen that the person moves through the displayed virtual object within the virtual environment. This can engender an unpleasant feeling for the person since the person moves through simulated solid matter, for example through a virtual vehicle door. This conflicts with the customarily learnt human behavior of avoiding collisions with objects. Although the collision does not occur in reality, consciousness perceives that something is not right, as a result of which, in the best case, just the immersion is disturbed or, in the worse case, the person is made to feel unwell or nauseous.